What if Vergil was in Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod?
by Bubbly12
Summary: What would have Vladimir life be if Vergil was his cousin in the serious and they had to survive highs chool and evil vampires. Vergil is the same age as Vlad in this story. There's also a Yaoi Version of the story in crossovers if you want to read that one you have to look for the crossover of Devil May Cry.


I'm going to write two versions of this story, because of my damn mind couldn't decide if I should make this Yaoi even though the first one was yaoi too. I also want everyone to enjoy the crossover.

Starting Over

"I'm sorry mother...sorry brother..." A boy covered in a lot of blood was holding a katana and was dragging his feet through the snow. His blood running down his legs coloring the snow crimson red,"I'm sorry I...I couldn't save you..." He finally fell unconscious on the snow, since everything he loved dearly was taken from him. What else did he have to live for?

"Did you hear? They found a boy in the snow last night!" A nurse whispered to Nelly as they walked down the hallway of Bathory hospital, "They just brought him in covered in blood!"

"Oh my!" They both made to the room of the new patient they were just discussing. The doctor came out the room and saw the two worried nurses.

"Dr. Carson is he going to okay?" The nurse asked.

"Barely, if he stayed there even longer he would have frozen to death. But I'm impressed, with all those injuries he should be dead by now, he's one strong kid." replied. He turned to Nelly, "Could you watch him until he wakes up, I'm going to see if we could locate any family members in the area."

"Yes doctor." Nelly walked in the room with a note pad to write down the boys condition. When she saw the boy she horrified at his state. Bandages covered all parts of his body and were stained with blood and this boy was so young about eight years old! The same age as Vladimir. He looked as if he was attacked by a bear but his file says it shows no sign of an animal attack, more of a execution. Nelly decided to change the bandages and she noticed his injuries were beginning to heal and quickly!

"How can that be possible?" Nelly also noticed that he hair snow white hair and the bruises on his face were beginning to fade showing off his handsome face, "Who would do this to you?" Nelly said in a whisper. The boys' lips began to move and said in a horsey voice.

"Mundus..." He caught Nelly by surprise as he spoke, he opened his bright blue eyes and looked around the room frantically, "Mother! Dante!" He saw Nelly and grabbed her the shoulders and shook her, "Where are they!? Where am I!?"

"Please calm down!" Nelly pleaded with him,

"No!" He threw her across the the room and she was slammed against the wall and slid down. As Nelly rubbed her she was amazed at how much strength this boy had.

"Where's my mom, where's Dante!" He said with tears streaming down his cheeks. Nelly causiouly walked toward the boy and pulled him in reassuring hug as cried on her shoulder.

The boy stated his name was Vergil, he said his mother and brother had been murdered. Vergil also didn't know the whereabouts of his father so it was decided that he would be staying at a group home. He also stated that the sword he had with him was a family air loom so it rightfully belonged to him.

"I don't want live in an orphanage!" Vergil exclaimed as Nelly arrived with his breakfast.

"We prefer the term 'group home'." Vergil crossed his arms and huffed.

"Still the same thing." Vergil looked at Nelly with a pleading look, "Please don't let them take me Nelly." Nelly patted his head.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do. I really with I did Vergil."

"I understand Nelly." Vergil took a bite of what looked like eggs, but he spit it out in an instant. "Ew, gross! Hospital food is terrible!"

"You better eat it or you'll never get better." Nelly said sternly.

The day arrived for Vergil to be taken. Vergil looked at Nelly sadly, as he walked away, Nelly spoke up.

"Wait, I ask for custody of Vergil!" Vergil and the people in the scene were shocked of Nellys' outburst.

Nelly filled out the adoption forms and took Vergil to her home. As they reached the porch Vergil asked her.

"Why did you do that? Don't you want to start a family of your own and you barely know me?" Nelly smiled answered him.

"It just wouldn't be right would it. Besides you barely knew me and you have been speaking to every time I've arrived at the hospital." Vergil blushed knowing that was true, every time he would as doctors, nurses, and even patients if Nelly arrived.

If you find this in a crossover it will contain Yaoi in later chapters and it has the same plot. It a crossover with Devil May Cry and Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Vlad will apear in chapter two and please review!


End file.
